Ojos Cerrados
by Hiromi-kun
Summary: Vamos sé que lo deseas tanto como yo", comenzaron su romance teniendo una aventura de una sola noche, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados a cualquier sentimiento, ¿pero que sucedera cuando estos ya no puedan ser ignorados? Sasuhina. Pasen y lean.


Estaba nerviosa, lo admitía, de que otra manera se podía estar cuando estabas a punto de enfrentarte a ver de nuevo a tus antiguos compañeros de escuela, sobre todo con uno en especial.

Hinata se estremeció. "Ok Hinata" se abofeteo mentalmente "no pienses en eso… al menos por el momento".

Vio el reloj y checó la hora, las 6:30, maldición, Kiba la recogería a las siete. Dirigió con pesar la mirada hacia, lo que ella consideraba, su penoso guardarropa. No tenía ni idea de que ponerse, normalmente no le importaba, pero desde que escucho a Karin criticar su ropa, su opinión cambio; pero no fue tanto el comentario de ella sino el de Ino dándole, en cierta parte, la razón.

_-Bueno…Hina… tú te podrías vestir mucho mejor-le dijo con cierto nerviosismo-Pero no te preocupes, ella que sabe de moda al fin de cuentas-finalizo con una sonrisa._

"Kuso, kuso, kuso" maldecía internamente.

-Ok, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas-caminó hacia la pequeña cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama y saco su celular, busco un número en su directorio y presiono "SEND". Timbro tres veces, nadie contestaba, comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Mochi mochi- se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Ino… gracias a Kami que contestas-dijo Hinata aliviada-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Hmm, claro pero rápido, Sai está esperándome… tú sabes-contesto Ino con tono pícaro.

-Ugh, si… no tengo idea de que ponerme para lo de esta noche.

-Pues ya sabes que el negro nunca falla-aconsejo la rubia- Creo que te he visto una falda tableada color gris, ¿no?

-Eh, creo que sí, espera…-Hinata comenzó a esculcar entre su ropa-¡Sí! Aquí esta.

-Ok, falda tableada, una blusa negra de manga larga y cuello alto, zapatos bajos negros; ¡y ya estás!

-Gracias Ino, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti-le dijo la ojiblanca contenta-Ahora te dejo para que retomes lo que estabas haciendo-

-No necesitas decírmelo dos veces, chao Hina-concluyo la rubia.

-Adiós Ino.

Ya más calmada comenzó a vestirse y busco los zapatos en el armario; posó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia colgado y se sintió satisfecha con la elección. Ahora sólo quedaba el maquillaje.

Ella nunca ha sido muy dada a maquillarse, así que decidió por uno muy ligero; por lo que solo delineó sus ojos de un color negro y coloco un poco de rímel, no necesito mucho, puesto que sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas; para finalizar, sus labios se tiñeron de un bonito color cereza. Un ligero toque de su perfume favorito: Chanel No. 5; a Hinata no le atraían las joyas o ropas de diseñador a pesar de que podía costeárselas, simplemente no se sentía cómoda, todo eso de las ropa se lo dejaba a su fashionista amiga Ino, pero el único placer o gusto que no podía dejar de darse era comprar una botella de ese exquisito perfume.

Estaba lista, se sentía muy bien consigo misma, algo que hacía mucho no pasaba. Su vida estaba hundida en trabajo, estrés y problemas; tampoco su relación iba sobre ruedas, ya que el trabajo le impedía pasar tiempo con él. Pero hoy era la excepción, había dejado el papeleo a un lado, apago celular y descolgó el teléfono de su casa, todo para que ésta noche fuera buena.

Escucho el timbre y acudió al interruptor.

-Diga-contesto Hinata para averiguar quién era el que tocaba.

-Oe Hina, ya estoy aquí-era Kiba el que tocaba, cosa que le sorprendió puesto que normalmente llegaba media hora tarde.

-Hai, en un momento bajo.

-Apresúrate, estoy en doble fila- y corto.

Se apresuro a tomar su bolso y tomo un cardigan gris del perchero, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el elevador.

Llego al lobby y se encontró con un sonriente Kiba que al verla caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba y la abrazó rodeándole la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un tierno beso, que Hinata correspondió gustosa.

Salieron del edificio hacia el carro de Kiba, tomados de la mano hacia la reunión que nunca imaginaron cambiaria por completo sus vidas.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Después de unos 20 minutos atorados en el tráfico, lograron llegar a tiempo al restaurante donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Antes de entrar Hinata podía sentir mariposas en el estomago y no podía dejar a un lado la sensación de expectación, era como si algo fuera a suceder.

Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Kiba, a lo que él solo le sonrió y afianzó más su cintura. Entraron al restaurante y lo recorrieron con la mirada buscando la mesa en la que se encontraban sus compañeros. El recepcionista les pregunto si tenían una reservación y contestó que a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki o Sakura Haruno.

El recepcionista asintió y los guió hacia el interior. La mesa estaba en uno de los rincones del restaurante, muy privado, era enorme.

Mientras se acercaban oyeron la melodiosa voz de Naruto gritándoles.

-¡Hinata-chan!- agitaba la mano para que lo viera.

-Baka-lo golpeo Sakura en la cabeza provocando que Naruto cayera de un sentón en la silla- ¡Ya te vieron, así que deja de gritar!

-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Para sorpresa de Hinata y Kiba, ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa muchos de sus antiguos compañeros, al parecer ellos eran de los últimos.

-Hola Naruto-kun… Sakura-san…-saludo Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte-Sakura se paró a abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla- Y solo dime Sakura, ¿ok?

-H-hai…

-¡Hinata! ¡Kiba!-saludó Naruto como siempre efusivo.

-Hinata- se oyó una voz seria y tranquila detrás de ellos. Hinata volteo hacia él y saltó a sus brazos emocionada.

-¡Shino-kun!- gritó contenta la peliazul- Te extrañe tanto-

-Oe Hina, déjame saludar a mi amigo también-

Soltó a Shino y dejo espacio para que éste y Kiba estrecharan manos.

-Cuanto tiempo…Kiba-

-Oh, Shino, tan efusivo como siempre- dijo Kiba sarcástico- Me alegro de verte amigo.

Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Hinata y Kiba se sentaron a la izquierda de Shino, Hinata recorrió la mesa con la mirada y observo a todos los que allí estaban sentados.

Vio como su ex-compañero Chouji devoraba la botana mientras platicaba, por lo que reconoció, con un muy trabajado Rock Lee y una sonriente Tenten, también reparo en que su serio primo Neji aún no había llegado.

Se sorprendió al reconocer a Kankuro, hermano de una de sus mejores amigas, vistiendo un elegante traje; éste estaba conversando y riendo con su otro hermano, muy guapo y atractivo por cierto, Gaara; pero más bien Kankuro era el único que estaba riendo. Lo último que había sabido de estos dos era que habían tomado posesión de la exitosa compañía de su padre.

Naruto y Sakura estaban platicando, mientras se tomaban de las manos, y Naruto la besaba tiernamente. Hinata sonrió un poco nostálgica, ya que Naruto era su ex novio. Al terminar la preparatoria Hinata se le declaró alentada e impulsada por sentimientos que llevaban consigo años. Para alegría de Hinata, Naruto le correspondió, empezando así una hermosa relación, pero que terminó debido a las presiones que la familia de Hinata le imponía respecto a la empresa de la que tenía que hacerse cargo.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos era realmente escaso y las peleas cada vez más frecuentes, por lo que para conservar por lo menos la amistad que tenían antes y no terminar odiándose mutuamente, decidieron acabar con la relación, pero continuaron siendo muy buenos amigos. Con el tiempo Sakura y Naruto se enamoraron, y ahora estaban viviendo juntos; Hinata encontró en Kiba, algo más que su mejor amigo y ya llevaban cinco meses de relación.

Kiba se encontraba muy entusiasmado hablando e insultándose con Kankuro y Naruto; Chouji seguía comiendo, y Sakura y Hinata estaban poniéndose al tanto de lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿en dónde demonios se metió la cerda de Ino?-le preguntó Sakura molesta-Se suponía que llegaría temprano-

-Creo que estaba ocupada con Sai-kun, Sakura-san-contesto Hinata con un ligero rubor.

-Maldita Ino calenturienta-

-Oye ¿a quién le estás diciendo calenturienta, frentona?... No es mi culpa que TÚ estés sexualmente frustrada-

Ino se encontraba parada justo detrás de Sakura haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara.

-¡Ha! Ya quisieras Ino cerda- la peli rosa se levanto y enfrentó a la rubia.

-¿Cerda?... Tabla de planchar-

-Zorra barata…

Y así empezó una sarta de insultos que duraron por lo menos diez minutos hasta que de la nada se abrazaron y comenzaron a decirse lo mucho que se extrañaban y cuanta falta se hacían.

-Ahh… siguen igual de problemáticas…- ambas voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con un, en exceso relajado, Shikamaru. Justo cuando estaban por responderle, vieron detrás de él como una rubia con coletas se acercaba a paso rápido hacia ellas y de la nada alzaba a Hinata de los hombros, y la estrechaba en un apretado abrazo.

-¡Hinata, te extrañe tanto!-le decía una entusiasmada Temari al ver a su mejor amiga. Ellos acababan de regresar de un viaje por Europa, en el que mientras Temari tomaba fotografías profesionales, y admiraba el arte y esplendor del viejo continente, Shikamaru se dedicó a ver las nubes.

-T-Temari-chan, no puedo respirar-

-Mujer problemática, suéltala, creo que se está poniendo azul- le reprendió su novio.

-Oh lo siento, Hina…-la soltó y la dejó delicadamente en su asiento.

-A…arigato-

-¡Oe, maldito vago!-gritó Kiba-Ven a saludar a tus amigos, malagradecido-

-Problemático…- Shikamaru no dijo más y después de estrechar manos con Kiba, Shino y sus cuñados, fue hacia donde se encontraba Chouji. Mientras tanto Temari se actualizaba de todos los nuevos chismes que Ino tenía para compartir, Sai al ver que Ino no mostraba ningún interés en él, por el momento… se fue a sentar con Naruto, con él que comenzó a platicar, ya que Sakura se unió a la "conversación" que sostenían las demás.

Temari les relato todo acerca de su viaje a Europa, las visitas a los museos, castillos, y por supuesto, bares y discotecas. Las chicas le escuchaban sumamente atentas e Ino no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Hey y que tal los chicos por allá? He escuchado que los londinenses son muuuy atractivos- le pregunto mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

-¡Uff! Muy atractivos, pero muy mujeriegos, además de que Shikamaru casi golpea uno que me abordo en un bar- le contesto mientras volteaba a ver a su novio.

-Jajaja- comenzó a burlarse la rubia- Eso te pasa por llevar piedras al cerro-

-Muy graciosa Ino-dijo Temari con el ceño fruncido- La verdad es que mi viaje no hubiera sido el mismo sin Shika.

Y así pasaron dos horas, todos platicando, comiendo y bebiendo. Ya los grupos de conversación no eran los mismos, ya que varios se fueron a saludar a otros que tenían tiempo sin ver. La reunión no parecía tener hora de acabarse y todos estaban pasando una muy agradable velada.

Tenten se encontraba platicando con Ino y Temari cuando de la nada, Temari con su mirada fija en la entrada del restaurante soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¿Qué pasa Temari-chan?-le pregunto la castaña preocupada volteando hacia la dirección que ésta veía, quedándose pasmada.

Ino, como estaba de espaldas a la puerta y harta de no saber qué era lo que veían, se torno hacia ésta.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó indignada-¿Cómo se atrevió esa zorra a venir?

-No solo eso-Temari se encontraba furiosa- ¿Cómo es que ese cabrón la trajo?

La zorra a la que las rubias se referían era ni más ni menos que Karin, esa pelirroja arrogante y resbalosa (al menos en opinión de ellas), que le robo el novio a una de sus amigas: Sakura. Y el "idiota" que la acompañaba era…oh si… (¡¡Tambores, por favor!!)

Sasuke Uchiha

Karin les devolvió la mirada y sonrió falsamente, sabía que eso las exasperaba. Pero al ver a Sakura acompañada de Naruto, su sonrisa se torno cargada de malicia. Sasuke por lo tanto recorrió la mesa con su mirada, deteniéndose en cierta pelinegra.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa al reparar en el pelinegro, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de él, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y transpirar, y bajó su mirada blanca a sus manos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenérsela.

Sasuke al ver esto, no pudo evitar sonreír (¡made in Uchiha!), gesto que paso inadvertido para todos menos para la pelinegra y la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, que no pudo evitar enfurecerse, no se lo dejaría tan fácil a esa arrastrada…no, señor, no otra vez.

Y Sasuke no puedo evitar en que esta noche iba a ser muy interesante.

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi nuevo proyecto. Sí lo sé, debería estar con la continuación de mi otro fic, pero es que se me vino esta historia a la mente y no pude quitármela de la cabeza.

Sera interesante, así que espero le den una oportunidad.

Advertencia: Es un fic que contendrá mucho lemmon, ya que…pues… mi inner se ha vuelto un poco hentai _(¡¿un poco?!)_ jejeje.

Además, las incógnitas por resolver:

_¿Por qué el nerviosismo de Hinata?_

_¿Por qué el súbito interés de Sasuke?_

_¿Qué es lo que sabe Karin de estos dos?_

_¡¡TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!! (Lo siento me deje llevar)_

En fin espero les guste y me animen a continuar con la historia. (¿Mencione ya que habrá mucho lemmon?)

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
